Charlie's revenge
by puss-is-in-boots
Summary: Sequel to Keeping Secrets! Bella is moving on, with the Cullen's help but after a jail breakout she starts to worry. Without knowing who escaped and Alice being unable to read the future, will she be able to keep her new life intact? Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Here's the sequel as promised! The response I got to the first chapter of love never dies (which you should check out :P) really overwhelmed me and cheered my up after such a crappy day so I thought I'd reward you all with a chapter of the sequel Do you ever get those days where it all goes to hell and you think 'what am I even doing here?' well that was my day today essentially lol I had a god awful translation exam, but then all your reviews and story alerts really cheered me up so thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to review- tell me what you like, don't like want to change etc thank you!**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It had been 3months since I officially moved in with the Cullen's after Charlie's conviction and a lot had changed in that time. My nightmares had all but stopped; I no longer flinched as much when people came towards me and, much to Alice's delight, discovered fashion. Don't get me wrong I wasn't anywhere near as obsessed as she is, but I liked looking good, it makes you feel good when things are going crappy. I was definitely a lot braver now too. I had even started showing people my music. Okay at the moment it was only our family but it was still a huge step for me. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. After Charlie's conviction it became apparent that the only way to get the nightmares to stop and build my confidence was to tackle my issues one at a time. I didn't want to go to therapy because I'd have to explain to a total stranger what was going on in my life. It took a while to reach a solution to this but eventually we found one. Poor Jasper unknowingly became my psychiatrist.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting in the Cullen's vast library trying to concentrate on wuthering heights but I just couldn't focus. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle had gone hunting, Alice and Jasper were busy doing god knew what, and Esme and Rose were planning the new design of Rose's bedroom. I was trying to finish reading wuthering Heights for English but I just couldn't focus. Everything kept going round and round in my mind. Carlisle had suggested that I go and see a therapist to try and work out my problems but I couldn't; I couldn't even tell Edward what happened never mind some nosy, just-got-my-degree-so-now-im-qualified-to-poke-into-your-personal-life therapist. Besides they wouldn't understand. No one understands how I feel, well except maybe for Edward but I can't talk to him because he could just read my mind and I would feel like I wouldn't have to tell him. I didn't know what to do. Just then Jasper walked in carrying what looked like a book on the war._

'_What's got you so confused?' he asked. I didn't know if I could tell him, but he looked genuinely concerned. Wait… Jasper knew I was confused…. Jasper! I had forgotten that he could feel emotions. Maybe he could help me…. I looked up and realised he had sat beside me, still patiently waiting for an answer._

'_Jasper… could I…. well… Could I maybe… talk to you? You know about what happened?'_

**End of flashback**

Don't get me wrong it wasn't as easy as all that, I mean I couldn't just blurt it all out and then that was it. It took time and a lot of breakdowns, but between him and Edward I was able to get through it. At first Edward had to sit with me, because he seemed to be the only one who could bring me back to the present when I got too sucked into a memory, but eventually he was able to be there less and less until I didn't need him there at all. Which in a way was a good thing, I always felt self-conscious with him there, a fact which him and Jasper both picked up on, although I didn't know why. I'm still having sessions with Jasper, although they are only 3 times a week now instead of every day. I still get anxious when people come too close, or when they sneak up on me but I'm getting better.

As well as moving on from what happened, I'm also spending more time with each of the Cullen's to try to get to know them better and feel more comfortable in the house. I love living here, but I still don't feel completely safe unless Edward's around and Jasper said it's important to feel safe with each of them because, as much as he tries to be, Edward won't always be around. Alice and I normally go shopping, she loves having someone else to dress up who won't be too difficult, and Rose sometimes comes too. Emmett keeps trying to introduce me into 'Emmett's amazing world of practical jokes' (his words not mine); when he told me I thought he actually owned a joke shop, and when I told him he spent 45 minutes fantasising about it. With Carlisle I normally tag along to the hospital, I like watching him work. The blood makes me a little squeamish but he's so compassionate that I can't help but watch him work. Then there's Esme. We do different things all the time; sometimes we bake, sometimes she wants ideas for a new renovation, other times we're gardening, but whatever it is I'm always relaxed and more often than not I have to stop myself calling her mum. I can't help it; she's so loving and is always making sure that I'm okay. She reminds me a lot of my mum which is probably why I keep wanting to call her that. But I don't want to replace my mum and I'm not sure how she would feel about me calling her that. You can probably tell which of the Cullen's I'm most comfortable with. I'm getting there with the others too but I'm always anxious for a while before I relax whereas with Esme I'm instantly relaxed. I trust her.

Finally there's Edward. We've become really close. We spend a lot of time together since he's the one I trust most so I guess it's only natural but I can't help but feel there's another reason that I can't put my finger on. I enjoy spending time with him and every day I learn something new about him; and him about me. I can see in his eyes that he likes my company too; his eyes always light up when he sees me. He makes me happy. I don't really understand it at the moment, why I get butterflies and why my heart pounds every time I see him; I've never felt like this before, but we've got a long time to figure it out so I'm trying not to worry; for now anyway.

**And that's it for now guys! Again thank you so much for your support it means the world, and don't forget to tell me any ideas/ questions you have. I'll answer them all providing that it doesn't give too much away. **

**Also the next chapter of love never dies will probably be up next week for those of you who are reading it **

**Puss-is-in-boots out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again! I know a regular update! *gasps* Basically I'm going to try (emphasis on the 'try' here) to update Charlie's revenge every other day with Love never dies in between But no promises, things might be a little hectic over christmas what with me going back home and stuff but I'll try my best. Anyways here's another chapter for you!**

**Don't forget to review, enjoy!**

**ALSO (PLEASE READ THIS!) For anyone who might be offended there is a SWEAR word at the end! I have starred it out but still just for anyone who might not like it: You HAVE been warned!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

_Stop staring at her! Jeez obvious much Eddie?_ Ugh Emmett was getting on my nerves. Not that that's anything new but he kept making remarks in his head about Bella and I and it was starting to grate on me. It's not like that. Not yet anyway.

We were at lunch waiting for Bella who was in the lunch queue, she had been held up talking to a girl from her English class; Angela. I was so proud of her for making new friends and I could tell everyone else was too. She had come such a long way in such a short time it was remarkable.

She sat down and smiled at me. _Hi Edward, _her mind whispered to me. She had taken to thinking things to me rather than saying them but I had yet to figure out why, especially since she didn't know herself. Alice immediately grabbed her attention chatting away about some new pair of shoes she had seen that Bella **had **to get. Of course my Bella wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about watching me play the piano yesterday.

**Flashback**

_I was sat in my music room playing the piano when she came in. My beautiful Bella sat beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. 'It's beautiful' she whispered. I wanted to tell her that she was more beautiful than any composition could be but I didn't know how she would take it. She wasn't ready for anything more than friendship and we both knew that._

**End of flashback**

I was brought back to the present by Bella asking me something. In her mind she asked: _will you teach me? To play the piano I mean. I can sort of already play the guitar but a piano is a bit different._ I grinned at her and subtly nodded my head. She grinned widely back at me before turning her attention back to Alice; her mind still on my music.

We were walking to biology after lunch when it happened. That cretin Mike came up to Bella and started rabbiting away at her moving closer and closer with each word that came dripping out of his mouth. I could see Bella was getting frightened with him so close and this theory was proven when she grabbed my hand. I laced my fingers through hers and barely restrained myself from growling at the leach when I told him that she wasn't interested. I hugged her reassuringly when he slumped away but Bella didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the period; even when she had relaxed again. I couldn't help but be happy, even if it was only to get Mike to leave her alone.

What Edward missed in his happy little Bella daze was that someone was watching, and that someone has a little case of the green-eyed monster.

(Lauren POV)

_How dare she! That little b***h! How dare she steal my man! I let it go at first because I assumed he was just being nice, but now they're holding hands and going all googly eyed at each other! Something __**must**__ be done: Edward Cullen is MINE! Hmm…. It seems I have work to do…. But I'll need help; where is Jessica…._

**Dun dun dun! Haha what did you guys think of Lauren's little bit at the end there? What will she do? Will it work or will she just look silly? Let me know what you thought, any ideas you have that you want me to put in etc and I'll do my best I'll be back on Friday hopefully! Later!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again as promised xD I've got another chapter for you! Let me know what you think? There's some more cute little Edward/Bella moments in here too xD**

**Enjoy and please review? Thanks xD**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was nervous as I got up the next day; I didn't know how to be around Edward. I mean I held his hand yesterday originally because Mike was starting to scare me, but afterwards I didn't let go because it felt nice. Natural. It was like my hand was made to fit inside his. But today I didn't know what to do. He must not have minded because he didn't let go of my hand either but I was still a little anxious.

It turned out I needn't have worried; Edward's face lit up, as always, when I walked in the room and I couldn't help but grin back at him. As I sat at the table next to him he leant across and kissed me on the cheek; I blushed but smiled and grabbed his hand.

The day went pretty much like that, I barely let go of Edward's hand and the smile never left his face; I'd never seen him so happy. I liked it.

So then imagine my surprise when I went to meet him after my last lesson to find him with his arms around one of the bimbo twins. _Lauren._ She was leaching all over him, all: 'Come on Eddie, you know you want me.' And what is she wearing? I can practically see her boobs over the top of that shirt and her skirt doesn't even qualify as a belt! Ugh. Edward can take himself home.

It wasn't till Alice had driven me home that I realised how I felt. Jealousy and rejection washed through me. And then I realised: I liked Edward. But he must like Lauren. At that moment Alice entered the library where I was hiding and wiped away tears I hadn't known had fallen before pulling me into a hug. I pulled away from her when I heard the front door. I splashed my face with water before walking downstairs.

'Bella, where did you go? I thought you were going to wait for me?' Edward asked. He actually looked… hurt.

'Sorry I… forgot. I'm going for a walk I'll be back later.' And with that I walked out the door. I didn't want to be around him right now.

I ended up just walking around town. I needed to clear my head. I wasn't ready for a relationship yet even if Edward felt the same. But then what if he didn't? I didn't stick around long enough to find out how he felt about Lauren. But then… I want him to be happy; and that means supporting him. So if Lauren is what he wants, then I'll support him. Although as it turned out I needn't have stressed so much because when I came around the corner I hear a high-pitched screeching that could only be Lauren; she was on the phone, to Jessica I assume.

'I don't get it! Like what does **she **have that I don't have? I'm beautiful! Urgh he's just like so blind! I did everything right Jess! I looked amazing, I like put on all the moves yet he like still was all I'm not interested Lauren. UGH!'

I didn't need to hear anymore. Apparently I had totally over-reacted. He didn't even like her. Upon hearing Lauren's confession I headed home.

When I got back Edward, Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game. I barely spared a glance at the other too and smiled at Edward. When I smiled at him his whole face lit up and he came over to give me a hug. I immediately relaxed into his embrace and thought to him: _will you play for me? I love listening to you._ He simply kissed me on the forehead, took my hand and led me to his piano. I sighed; everything was alright again.

**And that's it for now guys xD what did you think? Im a bit unsure of this chapter… well to be honest Im a bit unsure of the story so far… it just not flowing as well as id wanted… :/ what did you think?**

**I'll be back on Sunday with another chapter **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back again! I'm still really unsure of this story at the minute…. It's just not coming together the way I had hoped… So review and let me know what you think? If you're not feeling it either give me some sort of suggestion as to where you think I should be going next? That would be great **

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

(2 weeks later)

'Hi Alice!' I said happily as I walked into her room. I had just come from my 'therapy' session with Jazz. I had gone down to two a week, but they were more like conversations now.

'Hey Bella. How are you?' She said back.

'I'm really good. I'm still in a really good mood.' It was true. These last two weeks I had been in a really good mood. But I had come to Alice for a reason. 'Alice I need your help.' I had decided to enlist Alice's help since I knew she would come in handy and I knew she would enlist Rose as well. 'I erm… Well I like Edward and erm…. Well I need your help to get him to notice me.' When I said this she literally squealed so loud I thought my ear drums would burst.

'Yay! I've been waiting for this day! Rose get in here! Oh and you don't need to get him to notice you, he already does, you just need to get him to realise that you're ready for him to notice you and not feel guilty about it. ROSE!' She said all this without taking a breath; reminding me that she was, in fact, a vampire. Eventually Rose came in and they starting discussing colour schemes and hair and make-up ideas as though I wasn't even in the room. I ducked out and left them to it, assuming they would inform me of their idea when they've finished discussing it.

(EPOV)

It was Saturday night and I was watching Jasper and Emmett play some mindless video game. I wanted to be with Bella; I was supposed to be having another piano lesson with her tonight but Alice had cancelled it saying they needed some 'girl time.' That was 3 hours ago! How long do they need?

'Man calm down you're making me all antsy.'

'Sorry Jazz.'

'Just relax man,' and I did. 'They'll be down soon. You know what Alice is like.' That was true. Alice took forever to get ready. Then we heard Alice shout down the stairs: 'Guys get changed; I've left outfits on your beds!' We got up simultaneously; knowing it was better just to go along with her crazy schemes.

We all reconvened 10 minutes later; still waiting for the girls. Alice had dressed us all in black trousers and smart, button up shirts with ties; Emmett's was blood red, Jasper's forest green and mine was midnight blue.

5 minutes later we heard a cough. Alice walked down wearing a spaghetti strapped forest green dress with a gold belt that ended mid-thigh and matching heels. There was a weird, awkward moment for me and Emmett when we started feeling lust for Alice. We both looked at Jasper in shock.

'What the hell man?' Jasper at least had the decency to look embarrassed; mumbling an apology without taking his eyes off Alice. She stood in front of him and kissed his cheek before turning to face the stairs. Rosalie came next in a short, tight, strapless blood red dress and black biker boots and leather jacket. I saw Jasper nudge him, probably in a vain attempt to get him out of his lust haze. Rosalie simply winked at him before linking her arm through his. Everyone looked up at the stairs once more, waiting for Bella. She was a vision. Her chestnut hair was in perfect ringlets down her back and she was wearing a midnight blue, strapless dress with black lace over the top and a black bow under the bust with matching black kitten heels. She looked incredible. She came to a stop in front me and kissed **me **on the cheek. That was my thing! Alice then decided to let us in on her crazy scheme.

'Right basically we're going clubbing! And before you all protest, we've got fake ID and Carlisle and Esme said it's okay as long as we're responsible Bella doesn't drink too much. Now let's go!' And with that she skipped out the door, dragging Jasper with her. Emmett just shrugged and left with Rosalie so it seemed like I was the only responsible one here.

'Bella I-' I didn't even get to finish my sentence. She just said 'relax Edward' winked at me (Yes, winked!) and then strutted out the door. I was left gobsmacked. I hadn't realized it before but... Bella was… sexy? Well tonight was going to be interesting that's for sure.

**That's it for now guys I'll be back in a couple of days with the events of the night I wanted to put it all in one chapter but I haven't quite figured it all out yet and I just wanted to post something tonight. But let me know what you thought anyway?**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Basically I'm just not feeling this story… It's not going the way I want and I'm not getting much of a response from people and its making me wonder if anyone is even reading it… I'm posting this chapter anyway but if no one is telling me they like it… well I'm not going to take it down because that's just silly but I'll probably take a break from it and maybe come back to it at a later date.**

**I don't want to sound like those authors who say 'I'm not posting again till I get this many reviews' But would like at least one person telling me they are reading and actually like my story? So if there's only one person reading it... Well could you at least tell me you are? **

**So yeah… review and give me a kick up the backside? Lol**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't believe I did that! I got into Alice's car with Rose, (She had insisted that we all ride together, something about getting the guys to think about us.) and Alice immediately started talking at a hundred miles per hour, seemingly without taking a breath. She stopped and looked at me obviously waiting for a response. I just turned at looked a Rose.

'Rose translate please?' Rose laughed whilst Alice pouted and told me what she said.

'She said "I can't believe you did that. His face was a picture. Tonight will be the night Bella I am telling you."' I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Rose said it all in one tone of voice, completely without the squealing and excitement of Alice's.

'I know! I don't know what you guys did but you're amazing! I actually feel…. Sexy?'

'We didn't do anything except enhance what you already have Bella.' Rose replied.

'Well thank you anyway. I feel confident for the first time in ages.' And it was true. I felt like I could take on the world; and to think poor Jasper had been working for months to get me to feel like this and all it took was Alice and a make-up brush.

We eventually pulled up to a fancy looking club called _Twilight_, where the guys were already stood waiting. There was a huge queue and I didn't think we would get in but Alice simply took Jaspers arm and walked straight up to the bouncer and flashed him her ID before walking straight in. The rest of us followed and the bouncer didn't even ask us for any ID. I heard lots of people complaining as we walked in but was too busy looking around to care. The place was huge and covered in red and black drapes with a huge dance floor and a VIP lounge next to the bar. Alice sent the guys off to get drinks (which I didn't see the point in as they wouldn't be drinking them.) whilst we sat in the VIP section.

'Okay girls. The plan is simple. We dance. Look good. Make the boys a little jealous. Dance with them. Them BAM! Bella you go in for the kill.' I gaped at her.

'Me? Why do I have to make the first move?' I couldn't do that…. Could I? It was Rose that answered me.

'Because Edward won't. He's too much of a worrier. He'll worry about whether you really want this, is it the alcohol, but she human I can't, is she ready? Etc etc. It has to be you. You don't have to do anything too extravagant if you don't want to. Just tell him how you feel.' I sighed. Maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea. The boys came back with our drinks, I hesitantly took a sip and it was actually really good. I blushed when Alice told me what it was called _sex on the beach._ I heard Edward chuckle and he lightly ran a finger over my burning cheek. Of course then I blushed more.

We sat there talking for a while before Single ladies by Beyonce came on. Alice immediately squealed and dragged me and Rose away to dance.

I didn't really know what to do at first, I had never danced this way before, but after watching how Alice and Rose moved I think I picked it up. We danced to a few songs, laughing, singing and having fun, before I got too hot and went back for another drink. Edward handed me another sex on the beach as I sat down.

'So having fun bells? You looked good up there.' That was Emmett of course with a big goofy grin on his face, obviously trying to make me blush. Well sorry not today.

'Yes actually. Why did you want to join us?' I winked at him after so he would know I was only teasing, but I saw Edward's hand clench into a fist on the table while Emmett laughed so loud everyone turned to look at us.

'Well see you later boys, I'm going back to dance.' I went back off to Alice and Rose and I think the alcohol was kicking in by this point as I started to feel more confident. We danced for a while, and before I knew it a small group of guys had gathered.

'okay,' Alice half shouted in my ear. 'You've officially made him jealous. Now get him to come and dance with you!' She and Rose beckoned to Emmett and Jasper and they immediately came over. I didn't know how to get Edward's attention as he was glaring into his glass like it had personally offended him.

I decided to keep it simple _Edward._ His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. _Why so sad? _I grinned and saw his lips twitch in return. _Come and dance with me?_ I winked at him at the end before turning around; remembering what Alice said about not seeming too eager. I didn't take long before I felt his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. I turned around in his arms to find his beautiful golden eyes looking back at me; he was smiling too. The music changed then to a slow song I didn't recognise. I was worried that Edward would pull away but he only pulled me closer. I rested my head on his chest and felt him sigh. We danced in silence for a while before he said: 'I know what you're doing you know. I heard you and Alice talking.' I didn't answer; I was frozen. 'You didn't have to do all this you know. You could have just talked to me. I feel the same as you do.' He whispered the last part in my ear, and when I turned my face to his our lips were only a centimetre or two apart. 'Really?' I breathed. He whispered 'Really,' before gently touching his lips to mine. I kissed him back, but it wasn't long till my stupid human needs got in the way and I had to breathe. The alcohol was making me a bit drowsy, so we met the others and drove home.

As we entered the house, Alice was literally vibrating with the effort not to squeal and start interrogating me. But I couldn't bring myself to care. She could wait until tomorrow. I climbed into bed and felt Edward slide in next to me as always. (I still couldn't sleep without him close yet) I wanted to talk more, to ask where this left us now but I was just too tired. Edward kissed me on the forehead murmuring: 'We'll talk tomorrow, love.' And his voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**So there we are guys. They're finally together. I wanted a slightly more romantic moment that in a club but my inspiration for this story is slowly running dry… So please let me know what you think? And be honest and tell me if you think I'm wasting my time with this?**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry about the delay! But thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And sorry about going all: no one likes my story! On you, I was just on a real downer that day I guess. But it made me feel sooo much better to know that people we're actually reading this So thank you to all of you! I'm going to try and get my a** in gear now and crank out some more chapters for you guys Here's the next one, let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**ALSO! My updates will be a bit hectic for the next few days because I am going home for xmas tomorrow, so things will be a bit up in the air until next week. I will hopefully update again tomorrow on my train journey, but no promises!**

**I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and immediately started to worry. _Had I over stepped the mark yesterday? Had he changed his mind?_ But no sooner than I had finished the thought, did Edward appear in the doorway with a tray in his hand. I could smell the food and my stomach immediately started making its' presence known. He chuckled and placed the tray on my lap before sitting next to me.

'I just went to make you breakfast. Relax. Nothing has changed.' And with that he kissed me on the temple and wrapped an arm around my waist while I ate my eggs on toast.

A little while later, after I had finished breakfast and gotten ready, I went to meet Edward and the rest of the family downstairs. I walked into the living room to find Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie on the sofas watching some daytime TV show I wasn't surprised as Alice had said it would be sunny today. I carried on walking to find Edward in the kitchen loading up the dishwasher.

'Aww aren't you a good little boy, helping your mummy out?' I teased. He immediately turned around, grinning, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so happy today; I liked it.

'Hey love, I was thinking, what do you say to: going somewhere today? Just us two? I know there are things you want to talk about and I figured we would have a bit more privacy that way.' I heard a squeal that nearly broke my ear drums and before I could answer Alice had screamed: 'She says YES! Come on Bella let's get ready, Rose come help!' all in the same breath and dragged me out of the kitchen. I didn't protest; Alice was easier to handle that way. She pulled, and curled, and primped and preened me until I was deemed worthy of going out of the house. She dressed me in a pair of cute crop jeans and a navy blue shirt with matching dolly shoes.

I met Edward by the front door, he was still smiling, and he led me out to the Volvo, opened the door and then closed it softly behind me.

As we sped off I asked: 'So where are we going?' The only response I got was yet another grin and him tapping his nose; how helpful. The drive didn't take long, but I was confused when he pulled up along a small lane, on the outskirts of the woods. _Why did he drive here if we're just going to the woods?_ Edward just grinned and helped me out of the car.

'We're not there yet love,' my heartbeat picked up at the endearment and he grinned wider. 'We have to take a little hike to get there.' I wanted to ask where we were going but I knew he wouldn't tell me. We hiked for maybe an hour, I almost tripped a few times and if it weren't for Edward the ground would have been my new best friend.

The hour flew by quickly with Edward and I keeping up an easy conversation, and before long we came to a clearing. As we stepped out into the weak sunlight I couldn't help but gasp. We were in a meadow. It was beautiful and covered in flowers of every kind and colour I could think of.

'How did you find this place?' I asked Edward.

'I was hunting and just came across it while I was running. It's amazing isn't it?' He replied.

'Yeah it really is.' And then the sun finally broke through the clouds, and I was stunned into silence. Edward had mentioned that something happened to vampires in the sun but he had said he would show me rather than try to explain; and now I could see why. It was like a million diamonds were embedded into his skin and they glistened as the sunlight reflected off them. He sat on the ground beside me and I hesitantly reached up to stroke his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch and I felt a tender smile cross my face. After a while he opened his eyes, and we both instinctively leaned forward. His lips touched mine and we kissed softly for a moment before pulling away and smiling like a couple of school kids.

We lay in the sun for a while, talking occasionally, before I had the courage to say what I wanted to.

'Edward… I'm not trying to ruin the moment here or anything but… where does all this leave us? I mean… what are we?' I was blushing as a stumbled my way through my question and I couldn't look at his as I waited for an answer. He gently turned my face to his, eyes soft and tender, and said: 'It leaves us where you want to be sweetheart. I don't want to rush you into a relationship you aren't ready for, I will wait until you're ready if that's what you want.'

'No I am ready, I do want this. I just… wanted to make sur you did to I guess…' I was still blushing. I didn't think it was going to go away any time soon either.

'Of course I want this love, I have for a while actually, I just didn't want to rush you.' He was such a sweetheart. He puts on this 'I'm a big scary vampire' front but he was really just a big softie. And he was a romantic a heart. I was a sucker for romance.

We stayed in the meadow until the sun was starting to set and my stomach started to rumble. I didn't want to leave, but Edward said we would come back soon.

'Come on love. It's time to face the others.' Oh no. Alice.

**Awwwwwww I think this was my favourite chapter to write so far, it was so mushy and I love it xD I am a huge sucker for romance, but I'm going to try to keep this story real and not get sucked into my daydreaming too much haha So what did you think? Poor Bella has to face Alice now! How excited will she be? And how will the others react? **

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Im soooooooo sorry! I left my charger on the train back from uni so then my laptop died with all my work on it and I've only just got a new charger. I wrote this on a train out of wales, at like 6am having already been up for 2hours, so please excuse me if my spelling/ grammar is a little off! (I have re-checked it but there may still be some errors) Haha Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and keep those reviews coming! **

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

(2 weeks later)

It had been 2 weeks since Bella and I became 'official,' (according to Alice we had already been together 'unofficially' whatever that meant.) and they had been the best two weeks of my existence. I couldn't believe that Bella felt the same way; well I could since I had noticed it probably before she had, but I couldn't believe that we were finally together. I loved her so much. She was so beautiful. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't think she was ready for that yet, so I would have to wait.

I was a Saturday evening, and we were in the baseball clearing. There was a storm tonight so we had decided to play baseball with Bella being umpire. It was me Carlisle and Jasper against Alice Emmett and Rosalie. Esme had decided to sit out with Bella to make the teams even. Normally Alice was on a team with me and Carlisle but Emmett had insisted that she switch teams so that there would be a 'cheating ability' on each team. Annoying as it was it had made Bella laugh so I caved.

At the moment we were tied but we had only just switched. I had managed to get a home run, as had Jasper. I had gotten Rosalie out in the last inning so if Carlisle managed to stay in we would take the lead. Alice was about to throw the ball when she froze. I watched the scene play out in her head and was by Bella's side trying to get her out of the field before anyone had moved.

'it's too late Edward. They're nearly here.' I heard Alice's voice ring out. I stopped and turned to Bella, her confused eyes met mine.

'Bella do you trust me?' I asked her whilst taking her hair down to try and mask her scent.

'Of course. Edward what's going on?' I explained to her about Alice's vision on the three vampires who were passing through when they heard us playing. By this point everyone was gathered around us, Alice and Jasper on one side, Rosalie and Emmett on the other, and Esme and Carlisle slightly in front.

They came through the clearing, two men and a woman. The woman had flame red hair and pale skin and had her arms around one of the men who had long blonde hair. The other man had dark skin and long braided hair and appeared to be the leader. They came to a stop in front of us and the second man stepped forward.

'Hello, I am Laurant, and this is Victoria and James. We were passing through when we heard you playing. Could you use three more players?'

'Greetings. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. We maintain a permanent residence nearby. This is Alice, Jasper and Bella, Edward and Emmett and Rosalie. A few of us were leaving, you are welcome to take their place.' _Go Edward. Go back to the house, we'll meet you there later._

I turned to take Bella back to the car, when the wind blew and Bella's scent drifted across the clearing. The one called James turned and inhaled.

'Ahh…. You brought a snack.' I turned towards him, growling, and pushed Bella behind me. Carlisle stepped forward.

'Bella is with us. I think it best if you leave.' He was trying to be diplomatic and dissolve the situation without a fight. But I heard his thoughts. _Leave? NO. She will be mine. That scent. Blood. Must have the Blood._ He launched himself towards her but I pushed her towards Alice hoping she would take her to safety. James and I ended up fighting. It didn't last long, Bella's scent was getting to him and he was acting on pure instinct. I tore his limbs apart and threw them in a pile. When I started burning the pieces the redhead threw herself at me, shrieking like a banshee. Laurant dragged her off, apologising all the way. Eventually they left and there was only one thing on my mind. Bella.

I found her by the jeep with Alice; she was crying and demanding to go back.

'Alice please! I have to go back… I have to make sure he's okay… I have to... I…' She broke down sobbing and I flew to her side confused. Why was she worried about me? He tried to kill her!

'Bella, Bella love, I'm here. It's okay.' I drew her close to me and she cried into my chest.

'I was so worried. I thought that… I couldn't bear it if…' She started sobbing again. By this point everyone had arrived back at the jeep.

'Bella, love. It's okay. I'm here.' I tipped her chin up and wiped away her tears with my fingertips.

'Edward, I love you. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you.' I felt the wide grin cross my face as I told her.

'I love you too Bella. I'm not going anywhere.'

**So that's it for now, sorry this chapter is a bit random but it's important for the next one. Also CHARLIE IS COMING! I know some of you have been asking when he's going to get here, but he will! **

**Anyways review and let me know what you think? **

**Pussisinboots**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! In updated twice this time because this is the chapter I wanted to get out. Things are finally moving in the right direction! **

**Anyways review and let me know what you think?**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

A few weeks had passed without incident and Alice didn't see anything in the near future so we were all trying not to worry about Victoria and Laurant.

It was Saturday morning and I was waiting for Bella to come downstairs for breakfast when it came on. We were all watching the news:

_Breaking news! We have just had a report that there has been a breakout of the Seattle jail, and although it is unconfirmed which prisoner or prisoners have escaped, there are many rumours flying around. Stay tuned for more information._

We were all stunned into silence. And then I heard a gasp. I turned around to find Bella at the bottom of the stairs; her face a horrified mask. I heard her gasping for breath and immediately stood in front of her.

'Bella, love? Breathe. It's okay. It's going to be okay; just take a deep breath.' She was gasping even more frantically now, and her terrified eyes met mine. 'It will be okay. I promise. I'll keep you safe. Always.' She began to relax at my reassuring words. Eventually she was able to breathe normally and I heaved a sigh of relief before drawing her close to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and her tears soak my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and whispered: 'I will be okay love, I promise.'

An hour or so later, we were all gathered in the living room, with Bella sat on my lap and my arms still tightly wrapped around her waist; I wasn't sure whether it was to comfort me or her at this point.

'Okay. First things first: Alice, did you see this coming?' Carlisle asked her, already knowing the answer.

'No.' She turned to me. 'I swear to you Edward if I had seen even the faintest possibility of this happening I would have told you right away! I don't understand why I didn't see it… I can't even see anything related to it! Who it was, what will happen now, if they will be caught…. Nothing!' We could all see she was beginning to panic; Jasper wrapped his arms around her, effectively calming her down.

'It's okay Alice, I believe you. This wasn't your fault.' I assured her.

'Okay well than I guess we'll have to go about this the old fashioned way. At the moment there seems to be nothing we can do but wait. Keep your eyes and ears to the ground and if you see or hear anything that might be related to this, make sure to let us all know.' Carlisle explained. I was frustrated. I wanted to know now, not in however many days' time! Bella had remained silent, and I quickly decided that we needed some time alone. I looked at Alice, who nodded at me signalling everything seemed okay, before I turned to Bella.

'Bella, love, what do you say about going somewhere? Just us?' She looked up at me, and I was instantly reminded of the scared girl I met all those months ago. She just nodded at me before turning to Jasper.

'Jazz… When we get back… Can I talk to you?' He nodded, and we left.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the meadow and sat down in the damp grass. I didn't say anything at first; just drew her close to me. Letting her know that I was there. It was her that spoke first:

'I'm scared Edward. What if… what if it's-' I cut her off, holding her tighter to me, and replied:

'If it is, then we will deal with that when the time comes. There are goodness knows how many prisoners in Seattle jail, love, it could be any one of them. Let's just relax for now until we know anything more. Okay?' She nodded at hugged herself even closer to me. We sat in silence for a while before I eased her into a happier conversation.

'So how's Angela? You two seem quite close?'

'Yeah we are. It's odd because we didn't really talk before, but now that we have… well she's one of my best friends.' I was glad she was making friends. She needed more people around her.

We stayed in the meadow for a few hours, but when we got back I knew something was wrong. I had that awful feeling in my gut where you just know the worst was about to happen. We walked into the living room where everyone was sat. Their faces were grim.

'What happened? Alice?'

'They announced who escaped.' I could feel Bella shaking beside me and put my arm around her waist. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't see it…. It's Charlie.'

And then Bella collapsed in my arms.

**Oh no! Sorry about the slight cliffy at the end there, but I've got to keep you keen, ;) haha. What did you think? What will happen now? Why can't Alice see him? Stay tuned! And don't forget to review! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay on this one! I had a few kinks to figure out for later in the story, but I think it's all good now **

**Also, I'm going to post a poll on my profile about this (if you could vote that would be great) but I'll post it hear too:**

**Would you guys like Bella to be turned into a vampire:**

**Immediately after the climax**

**After the climax but she and Edward get married first, maybe have a kid? (kind of breaking dawn style)**

**Not at all?**

**Oh and also:**

**Would you like Bella and Charlie to somehow be able to reconcile or just have him killed? Let me know **

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**I do not own Twillight.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

'Bella? Bella, love can you hear me?' It was Edward. I could hear his voice; normally it was soothing but not now. I was trapped inside my own head; all I could think was that he was back. Charlie. He was coming to get me. Of course he was. I was so stupid to think that he would let me off sending him to jail. I was so stupid.

**Flashback**

_SMACK! I fell to the floor with the force of Charlie's hand across my face. _

'_You're so stupid Isabella! How could you do that? How could you kill your own mother?' SMACK! All the wind was knocked out of me as he kicked me in the stomach. _

'_I'm sorry!' I sobbed. 'I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault!'_

'_Yes it was! If it wasn't for you and your stupid, selfish demands Renee would still be here!' And with that he stormed out of the house._

_It was all my fault._

**End of flashback**

'Bella? Please love can you open your eyes for me?' Edward. He was still there. I had to get back to Edward; He'd keep me safe.

'Of course I will love; I'll always keep you safe. That's it open your eyes for me.' I tried but it felt like someone was sitting on my eyelids. 'Come on love you can do it; let me see those beautiful eyes.' Eventually I managed to and brown met gold. Edward. I sat up and threw my arms around him. I felt his close around my waist in response before my mind started to panic again and started sobbing into his shoulder.

'Shhh… it's alright sweetheart; I'm here.' Edward rubbed my back soothingly and tried to calm me down. I don't know how long I sat there, crying into Edward's chest, but eventually I lifted my head to search out Jasper.

'Jazz… Can we talk?' My voice was croaky and I sounded terrified. I didn't sound like me…

'Of course Bella; come on.' He replied and I stood up before looking back to Edward.

'Edward?' He looked up at the sound of his name. _Will you stay close? I don't think I need you in there… but will you stay outside? Just in case?_ Of course he heard me and wrapped his arms around my waist; kissing my temple.

'Of course, love.'

(Jasper POV)

I sat down on the couch in the library, gesturing for Bella to do the same. She looked so scared; she looked like the scared little girl who clung to Edward the first time I talked to her. I sighed. She had made so much progress.

'So Bella, how are you feeling?' Obviously I knew how she was feeling, but I figured it was a good place to start.

'I feel… scared. No… terrified.'

'And what are you scared of?'

'I'm scared that Charlie will come back; and that he'll come and get me and take me away from here.' She was scared she would have to leave?

'You're scared that he will make you leave, what? The house, Forks, the state?' I was trying to encourage her to talk more. She was regressing back to how she was before. Only answering the direct question; not expanding on her answer.

'No, I'm scared that he will make me leave all of you. I'm happy here Jazz! I don't want to leave… I feel safe here, and loved… But that's not all I'm scared of… I'm scared he won't let me see Edward… and that he'll hurt him… I know that logically It's not possible since he's human and Edward's not…. But the thought still scares me….' She was worried about Edward? What about her well-being?

'Okay… well you said yourself why that wouldn't happen. But what about you? Are you not scared that you will get hurt?' I didn't understand… she has to be scared about getting hurt again… it's the logical thing to be afraid of…

'Of course I'm scared he'll hurt me… but I know that I can handle it. I'm more worried that I'll never see any of you again. You guys are like the family I never had.' Ahh; She was scared about going back to her old life. That makes sense.

'Well it's good that you're being honest Bella. I know you're worried about going back to how things were before but there's no need to. Edward wouldn't allow that to happen, not to mention the rest of us as well. We love you Bella. All of us. We may not say it enough but you are a part of this family too.' She smiled. She was happy at my words. She was still terrified but I knew she would try not to worry so much; knowing that we would do everything we could to keep her safe.

'Thanks Jasper. I don't think I'll need to talk to you tomorrow but can we wait and see how it goes?'

I smiled at this. Maybe she wasn't regressing as much as I had thought. 'Of course Bella.'

'Can Edward come in now?' I laughed at this. I could feel his impatience from where he was pacing outside the door. 'Of course. Come on in Edward.' No sooner than the words had left my mouth he was in the room, his arms around Bella.

'I'll leave you too alone.'

'Thanks Jazz.' Both of them had spoken and I knew why Edward had. _You're welcome brother. We love her too, you know._ And with that I left to go and find Alice.

(BPOV)

I felt a bit better after my talk with Jasper. I usually did; he had a very calming presence. But now, sat between Edward's legs, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist, I felt content. I trusted Edward to protect me and I knew that the rest of my family would too. Hmm… _my family… _I liked that.

'They are your family, love. You belong here with us. With me.' Edward whispered as he bent down to kiss me. I sighed into his mouth; I was sure I would never get tired of kissing him. I could literally sit there forever kissing him; but I knew that it must be hard for him no matter how easy he made it seem, so I pulled away after a little while. But then he smiled at me and he looked so in love that I couldn't help but kiss him again.

'I love you.' I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead and murmured: 'I love you too, sweetheart. So much.' We would deal with Charlie when or if he became a problem, but for now I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, like any regular teenager would.

**Awwwwww cute moment at the end there. This chapter was kind of a filler but the next will be better I promise What did you guys think of Jasper's POV? I thought it was too much like Edward but I don't know how to change it…. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks again guys, don't forget to review!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back again! Thanks everyone who reviewed/alerted etc Charlie's revenge it means a lot! But I want to say a special thank you to **_**vmpgrl41**_** for taking the time to send me encouragement to keep going- it means a lot so thank you! **

**Also (This is IMPORTANT!) there is a poll on my profile about this but ill post the question here as well and I would appreciate it if I could get some input from you guys:**

**Would you like Bella to become a vamp?**

**Immediately after the climax**

**After the climax (but not for a while- get married/ have a child first?)**

**Not at all**

**AND**

**Would you like Bella and Charlie to somehow reconcile?**

**Yes**

**No**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer! If not both just the first one! I know what I'm leaning towards but I would appreciate some suggestions from you guys!**

**Thanks again don't forget to review!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 10 (Woo double figures!)

BPOV

It had been almost 2 weeks since the breakout and there has been no sign of Charlie at all. I wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved by this news. The Cullen's were still on guard though; I didn't mind but it got rather annoying. Especially when you're in the shower and they're checking every 5 minutes to make sure you're still there despite the fact they can hear you. But I knew they meant well.

I had been trying not to worry but I just couldn't help it. I had started talking to Jasper more often and I spent nearly all of my time with Edward but I was still terrified. Surely we should have heard something by now? I mean why is he waiting? It's obviously me he wants so why hasn't he done anything? The longer we wait the more scared I get. I've got a feeling that I won't get away this time….

(Edward POV) (A month after the break out)

I was starting to get anxious. To be honest we all were. We hadn't heard anything from Charlie since he broke out a month ago. And Alice still can't see anything no matter how much she tries! It's like… he just doesn't exist. I'm worried about Bella as well; the more time that passes the more scared she gets. I just don't understand why he hasn't done anything yet? There has to be something we're missing…

It was a Saturday evening and I was waiting for Bella to get home. She had stayed over at Angela's house last night. I didn't want her to go, but she said she just needed some time to be a normal teenager and forget about everything. I couldn't refuse her. I heard her come in the house and was immediately at the bottom of the stairs. I missed her so much. _Hey, you._ I couldn't help but smile when I heard her thoughts. _You just going to stand there staring at me or do I get a hug?_ I hadn't realised that I was stood still; I was too distracted by her beauty. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. I heard her murmur: 'I missed you' into my chest and I kissed her on the temple in response, smiling when I heard her sigh at my touch. I pulled her over to the couch and onto my lap, re-wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on top of hers.

'Did you have a nice time with Angela?' I asked.

'Yeah I did. It was nice to just be normal for a while you know? Not have to worry about Charlie for a bit. I really like Angela; she's sweet and just seems to understand when I don't feel like talking or when I just need a distraction. She's one of my best friends.' I was glad she had found a friend in Angela. She was a sweet girl, if a little shy, and it was nice for her to at least have one human friend.

'She's been really good to me the last few months,' she continued, 'I want to do something nice for her…. But I can't do it on my own… will you help me?' I looked into her eyes and nodded without thinking. I couldn't refuse her anything.

'What are you planning, love?' She just smiled at me in response and she looked so beautiful that I couldn't help but kiss her. I would get it out of her later.

**Ooooh what's Bella planning? Sorry this is short it was going to be longer but I realised there was a little something I've got to work into the story yet ;) I'm working up to the climax now so after the next chapter things will start to get a little tense…. You up for the ride? Stay tuned and I'll be back soon! Don't forget to keep those reviews coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back again! And it's official- fanfics have taken over my life. I was supposed to be revising- ended up writing this instead! Haha so yeah…. Be appreciative because when I fail my degree this will be why! :P**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! They mean a lot and keep me writing! And thank you to the people who seemed to actually read this and told me their views! There is a POLL ON MY PROFILE for this story PLEASE let me know your views? Or failing that please see the A/N at the top of the previous chapter Thanks!**

**Anyways review and let me know what you think? Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 11

Emmett POV 

_Can't believe I let you talk me into this bro! And I can't believe Rosie agreed to it! _I thought to Eddie. Somehow he and squirt had convinced me to help out in their little scheme. I had said no originally because I didn't want my Rosie to get mad at me, but then she agreed! Personally I think Eddie said yes to squirt because he can't refuse her and then squirt bribed Rosie with a few rounds of Bella Barbie or something. She knows she can't resist that.

So here we were in English class behind where that kid Ben sits that Angela has a crush on. Apparently they both needed a little push in the right direction.

'So Em, how's things with Rosalie?' Eddie began. Ah that's my cue.

'They aren't good man. She broke up with me! She thinks I'm cheating on her with Angela Webber. She overheard us talking and then just assumed I was cheating!' I saw Ben straighten up at the mention of Angela. Good he was listening.

'Really? Heard us when?' He replied.

'You know the other day in the cafeteria when I said how hot she is? If I wasn't with Rosalie I would totally ask her out. But I wouldn't do that to her!'

'Well you're technically single now….'

'Hmm… yeah…. Rosalie will be super pissed if I ask her out now though. I'll have to see how things play out….' And scene! Yes I was totally born to be an actor! _Eddie did it work?_ I saw him clench his jaw at the nickname _hehe_ but he nodded all the same. Mission accomplished.

(Edward POV)

Emmett was still mad that I had forced him into this, but I didn't care. It was a nice thing to do and Angela and Ben had been crushing on each other for ages.

'So Em, how's things with Rosalie?' I asked.

'They aren't good man. She broke up with me! She thinks I'm cheating on her with Angela Webber. She overheard us talking and then just assumed I was cheating!' Ben straightened up at Angela's name.

_Are they talking about Angela? What did he say about her? If he touches her…._ Good the plan was working so far.

'Really? Heard us when?' I encouraged. Come on Em.

'You know the other day in the cafeteria when I said how hot she is? If I wasn't with Rosalie I would totally ask her out. But I wouldn't do that to her!' Yes that should do it.

_He what? There is no way he is asking her out! He's not good for her…. He's too…. Scary…. She wouldn't say yes anyways but she needs someone more… gentle… and less…. Bulky. _Hmm… just a little more I think.

'Well you're technically single now….'

'Hmm… yeah…. Rosalie will be super pissed if I ask her out now though. I'll have to see how things play out….' _What? No! He's not right for her! Definitely going to have to do something…._

Yes finally. I could hear him planning out how to ask her out in his mind. _Eddie did it work? _ I clenched my jaw at the nickname but nodded none the less.

**Awwwww how cute so this one sort of follows on from the last one, and I know it seems like it doesn't fit with the story but have faith, all will become clear… hahaha anyways review! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys back again! Thank you to the people who reviewed Once again there IS A POLL on my profile for this story that I would appreciate you guys to vote on! If you don't and don't like my ending….. well tough. Lol building up to the climax now ;) anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 12

BPOV (one month later)

It had been a month now and Angela and Ben were still going strong. I'm so glad my plan worked; they're so cute together. I had just come back from a sleepover at her house to find everyone gone. I guess I was a little early… I wasn't due to come back until tonight but her little brother was ill and Angela said she would watch him while her parents went out for lunch so I left her to it. But still... that's odd… However, there was a note on the kitchen table from Alice that the boys had gone hunting and the girls had gone shopping. So I went upstairs to drop my bag before making some food. I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy so I just popped a few pieces of bread in the toaster. But I never got my toast.

Before I knew what was happening something hit me hard on the back of the head I screamed in pain fell to the floor. Looking up, I could only make out the fuzzy shapes of two people before everything went black.

(Alice POV)

I ran in the house when we got back from shopping, eager to show Bella what we bought; she should be home by now.

'Bella! Bella come and see what we bought! Bella?' Why wasn't she coming down. Wait… 'Guys…. Have I gone deaf or can you guys not hear anything either?' I couldn't hear anything… no breathing… no heartbeat… nothing. And why is it all smoky in here?

'Oh no….' that was Rose. Damn I was kind of hoping I had gone deaf! Rose and I raced upstairs to double check but sure enough her bag was on the floor but no Bella.

'Girls…' We ran back downstairs to Esme. She was holding to burn pieces of toast and looking at the floor. It was a brick; covered in blood. Oh no. I looked up.

'Edward's going to kill us.' That was Rose.

'The more important thing is…. Why didn't I see this coming?' They looked at me in shock.

(Edward POV)

When we finished hunting we raced home; eager to be back with our other halves. But as I got closer to the house I could hear the panicked thoughts of the girls and saw Jasper flinch from the strength of the emotion.

We walked into the kitchen and stopped. There was Esme holding… was that burnt toast? And Rose holding a brick… and Alice looking like the world was going to end. Wait….

'Where's Bella?' Alice looked up, threw her arms around my waist and started sobbing uncontrollably into my chest.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see it and I don't know why! She's not here she's gone and there's burnt toast and her blood and I don't know where she is!' I froze. A small part of my mind registered that Jasper had hold of Alice and was trying to calm her down. But the larger part was focused on one thing:

'She's gone? Gone where?' There was silence in response.

(Bella POV) (Sometime later)

Ugh my head hurts…. What happened? I wasn't sure where I was, or how I got there but I knew I wasn't at the Cullen's. Then it came back to me. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting my worst nightmare. But was surprised by who I saw.

'Victoria?'

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about the cliffy! Well…. Not really… haha Were you surprised? Were you expecting Charlie? Don't worry he's coming soon ;) You'll just have to wait and see what happens ;) Don't forget to review!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys back again! Sorry about the delay I've had stupid exams and revision and well to be honest real life got in the way. Which sucks. Lol Anyways here's the next chapter for you guys! Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'll be back a.s.a.p **

**Oh also! Bella has grown a bit of a backbone in this part I decided I don't like how wimpy she's been so far and that she has sufficiently recovered enough to want some revenge xD (if you don't like it… well tough my story xD)**

**AND! There are some swear words from Victoria in this! I will star them out but THEY ARE THERE! Just to warn you! **

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

'Victoria?' What was she doing here?

'Yes it's me. I bet you all thought you had gotten away with killing my Jamesy didn't you? Well you thought wrong!' There was something…. Not right here…. She was nearly hysterical and she kept nervously glancing at the door as if someone was going to come back; her eyes were darting all over the room and she seemed to be debating something.

'What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you! You're precious Jamesy tried to kill me!' SMACK! My head snapped to the side with the force of her slap.

'Don't you dare talk about him like that you b***h!' Was she crazy? He tried to kill me! Oh that was it. I was tired and hungry and now my cheek was sore and I had been kidnapped and smacked over the head with goodness knew what on top of everything else I had been through; I had had enough.

'You know what? You're crazy! He tried to kill me and would have done if Edward hadn't saved me! So yes I will talk about him like that because he was disgusting and creepy and cruel and sadistic!' SMACK My head snapped in the opposite direction as she slapped me again.

'Every time you talk bad about him it's just going to get worse. So do it again: go on I dare you.' Great now both cheeks were throbbing. Where the hell were the Cullen's? Surely Alice had seen this? They had to be on the way right?

'Haha what's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I bet you're just waiting for your precious Cullen's to come and save the day. Well news flash! Not going to happen. With my little secret weapon they have no idea what happened or where you are. So we're going to have a little fun and then I'm going to kill you. Because if I have to live without my mate then it's only fair I make Edward do the same.'

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe this! Where had she gone? We had been searching for the last few hours; I had looked everywhere in forks and the surrounding area and there was no sign of her- I couldn't even smell her! I was frantic at this point. Alice had been furiously searching the future for any sign of her but there was nothing!

'Edward honey, you're going to wear a whole in the floorboards if you don't stop pacing.' It was Esme.

'What am I going to do mum?' My voice cracked in strange places and my heart hurt in a way I had never experienced. Esme threw her arms around me in a way only mothers could and I relaxed into her embrace and let her comfort me. 'I can't live without her mum. We have to find her.'

'I know sweetheart, we will find her. Alice is bound to find something eventually and then we will go and get her, okay?' I didn't respond; I only hugged her tighter.

(BPOV)

I missed Edward. It had been hours now (at my guess anyway) and there was no sign of him. Victoria had been taunting me about it and every time I spoke she hit me some place different. I hurt all over and I swear if she wasn't a rock solid vampire she would be black and blue by now. And she was still going on about this 'secret weapon' of hers. I was starting to think she had actually gone around the bend. _Could vampires go crazy?_ Because I think she had managed it.

I must have blacked out because she wasn't here now. I didn't care about me but I was worried about Edward. I knew how much he worried about me on a daily basis, and now he actually had a reason to worry, and since they weren't here yet I was willing to bet that Alice couldn't see this and they had no idea where I was; Which made me worry about Edward even more. He was probably frantic. I had to find a way out.

**Sorry this one's a bit short guys but I'm having a SLIGHT case of writers block in that I can't figure out how I want these next few chapters… so updates may be a little slow but I promise I'm working on it! I think I've got about 5ish chapters left but I'm going to try to make it to 20chapters…. But we'll see Anyways please review and tell me what you think! **

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay- I'm still having writers block issues... :/ But I'm working through it and I think I know how the next chapters are going to go…. Haha Basically things are going to end sooner than expected because…. It's the CLIMAX! Big reveal time!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, there's a SLIGHT time skip in this one just to get things moving a little. Here comes the big reveal! Don't forget to review! **

**I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 14

BPOV

(About a week later)

I have no idea how long I've been here. Needless to say my attempt as escape wasn't successful as the room I'm in has only one door; no windows. And since Victoria is a vampire she can hear my every move. The only light comes from a single bulb on the murky ceiling; so I couldn't see much. I have no concept of anything anymore. Everyday Victoria gets more and more edgy and more and more crazy, and each day I get hit worse and worse. If I'm lucky I get some water each day but no food. I don't sleep; only black out. I almost sure something is blocking Alice's view so the Cullen's have no idea where we are. Poor Edward's probably frantic.

Victoria seemed extra crazy today when she came to 'wake me.' She was muttering something about today being the day. I don't even care what's going to happen to me anymore. I just want it to be over. I'm sorry Edward; but I just can't fight anymore.

BANG! The door bangs against the wall and I hear the voice I never wanted to hear again. The voice I thought I had escaped from.

'Isabella! Long-time no see eh sweetheart?' Charlie. NO it couldn't be him. He couldn't be here. My breathe starts coming in gasps and my heart starts to pound. He's going to kill me. There's no doubt about it; I can see it in his eyes. His blood red; new-born vampire eyes. They're the last thing I see before everything goes black.

(EPOV)

Could vampires go crazy? Because I was starting to think I had. The only thing I could concentrate on, the only thing that mattered, was finding Bella. But I couldn't find her! We had searched, Forks, Port Angeles and even most of Seattle but there was no trace of her! Jasper can't stand to be around me and even Emmett serious all the time. I searched every day and every night; I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Bella. I had to; I couldn't live without her. Alice still couldn't see anything but now we were trying to work with her blind spots and narrow down where she could be. She said she had a strong hunch she was in Seattle and since Alice was rarely wrong we were currently racing as quickly as possible all over Seattle: searching for any sign of her. I couldn't smell her and I was frantically searching all the minds I could for any trace of her. I had a bad feeling in my gut that this wouldn't end well but I was trying to ignore it. I would find her.

(BPOV)

I was confused as I came around and the previous events came back to me. Blood red eyes. Charlie. Victoria. Charlie was a vampire? Well that would explain why he didn't come for me right away… as I pondered this I could hear voices:

'It's time my love. Once we get rid of her we can be together; forever.' That sounded like Charlie.

'Yes, once she is out of the way there will be no more meddling. And then we can finally be together.' And that was Victoria. What were they talking about? Being together? That can't be possible James is Victoria's mate and as far as I know vampires can't have more than one... so she must be lying to him…. But why?

'Right Isabella Let me tell you how this is going to go because we have wasted too much time already. I have had enough of your meddling! Always acting out and being rude to my Vicky here- and I won't stand for it! I tried punishing you, but you still carried on! So, we're going to make things simple, and take you out of the picture. And that will serve that precious boyfriend of yours right for encouraging you.' Huh? Was he actually crazy? What is he on about? Was she seriously trying to get him to believe that I…. hated them…. Together? And that Edward was….. encouraging it?

'What are you on about?' SMACK! My head snapped back and I felt a pounding in my jaw. Okay ow; that definitely hurts more when he is a vampire.

'Don't you dare talk back to me! See this is what I mean! Always being disrespectful, answering back, not appreciating everything we've done for you! You've always hated the idea of me and Vicky haven't you?' He was pacing as he spoke, his movements becoming wilder and wilder; angry red eyes darting all over. And all the while Victoria was casually leaning against the wall looking like the cat that got the cream. SMACK! The wind was knocked out of me with a swift kick to my already throbbing ribs. 'Listen to me when I am talking to you! You are so disrespectful! I put a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach, asking for nothing in return and this is how you repay me? The only happiness I have had since losing Renee was finding my Vicky. But you just can't stand that can you? You were always belittling everything she tried to do for you! Nothing was good enough! I didn't know what to do with you, but then you and that stupid boyfriend of yours constructed your little scheme and got me thrown in jail! Poor Vicky here had to come and break me out and change me! But then since I can't remember much she has had to fill in the blanks for me and tell me what happened between us all. She has been going through hell: and it's YOUR FAULT! You are so stupid and selfless that you can't stand anyone but you to be happy!' He was roaring at me at this point and I knew it was coming. He was going to kill me. There was no way out but something was telling me to yell for Edward but I knew that wouldn't help…. At least…. Not outloud….. Charlie was still yelling at me and pacing so fast that he was merely a blur but I tuned him out. I had to concentrate. I was weak and I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay conscious but I had to at least try.

_EDWARD! Edward help me! If you can hear me please help! Edward! I need you! HELP ME!_

I kept yelling at him in my mind but by this point Charlie had lost his patience and had started to beat me anywhere he could reach and I was fast losing hope and consciousness.

_Edward I'm sorry. I love you. _That was the last thought I had before everything started to go black.

'BELLA!' And that was the last thing I heard before I stopped trying to fight.

**OH NO! Don't worry it's not the end! So what did you think? TELL ME! :D Next chapter: Edward's POV and the BIG FIGHT! Anyways don't forget to review and I'll be back A.S.A.P!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back again! Here it is the scene you've all been waiting for- where everything is revealed! Anyways once again thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted, enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 15

EPOV 

(From where his POV left off last time)

We had been searching for hours now; it had long since gone dark and we had searched nearly all of Seattle. I had a horrible feeling in my gut; it was as though if I didn't find her today I wouldn't find her at all. I was trying to ignore it but I was getting more and more frantic by the second- we all were. I was fast losing hope and Alice was frantically searching the future for anything; even the smallest glimpse that might help. And then I heard it; the most beautiful voice in the world, screaming my name.

_EDWARD!_ _Edward, help me! If you can hear me please help! Edward! I need you! HELP ME!_

Bella! It was her! I hurriedly screamed: 'Guys I found her!' And followed the sound of her mental screaming. She kept screaming at me and her voice became more frantic but weaker with each passing second. I pushed myself harder than ever before; I ran faster than I ever had, to get to her in time. I reached an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle and rushed through the door. And then I heard it: _Edward I'm sorry. I love you._ NO! She couldn't give up! Not yet! Just hang on Bella, just a few more seconds! I burst through the door just as she lost consciousness.

'BELLA!' NO! She couldn't leave me! I wouldn't let it happen! There were two vampires in the room: Victoria was one; casually leaning against the wall without a care in the world; I wanted to rip that smug smirk off her face! But the other one surprised me: it was Charlie. He was a vampire; crouched over MY Bella about to kill her. I jumped in front of him so that I was between him and Bella.

'Ah. Edward my boy! You're just in time for the big climax! Excellent.' I tried to ignore his words knowing he would only try to provoke me and focused on his mind instead trying to figure out what he wanted. Nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. Now I was confused… I tried Victoria instead:

_Stupid idiot why is he stalling? Just kill the stupid teen and the girl and have done! We have wasted enough time! Fine I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands._

I could hear her clear as day, so why not him?

'Ah Edward I see you've noticed my little secret weapon?' Came her sickly sweet voice; it grated on me like nails on a chalkboard. 'Yes my dear Charlie here has a very rare gift, don't you my love?' I watched disgusted as his lust filled eyes caught hers. _Ugh as much as I want that girl out of the picture sometimes I wonder if it's worth all the trouble I went through._ And then I could see it; how she cooked up her little plan. She broke into the jail, knocked Charlie unconscious and escaped with him, then proceeded to turn him into a vampire. The reason we didn't hear from her for months was because she had to take that time to get Charlie to believe all her lies. It seemed he could only remember a few flashes of the happy times with Bella and Renee and then a few flashes of verbal arguments with Bella afterwards: no violence, no abuse and certainly no Victoria. But she had managed to get him to believe that all the arguments were over her and the fact that Bella didn't like their 'relationship.' I had no idea how but she had somehow managed to get him to believe that I was the one who had created a 'scheme' to get Bella to say he had been abusing her so that I could have her all to myself. I also saw the reason why I could never read his mind properly even as a human, and why Alice struggled to get a read on him then and couldn't now; the last piece of the puzzle.

'He's a shield.' **(I wanted to end it here but that would be mean. :P)**

'Oh well done! You finally figured it out! Too bad you're too late! It's two of us against you. You may be fast but you're not strong enough to kill the both of us.' And then they pounced. I knew my family were close: I could hear their thoughts. So I just had to hold them off for a minute or two. It was difficult; I had never been much of a fighter. But I managed it.

'And the cavalry has arrived! Let's kick some vampire a- OW Rosie!' Emmett; of course. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes, before rushing over to help. Rosalie and Emmett took care of Charlie leaving me with Victoria. She was still taunting me thinking of the last week with Bella, lingering on the torture. I wasted no time in tearing her apart and throwing the pieces on the fire Emmett had started. By this time Carlisle and Alice had rushed in and were checking on Bella; she was bleeding everywhere and the smell was getting to all of us. I hear Rosalie apologise before rushing from the room; Emmett soon followed.

'Edward she's lost too much blood! She's too weak; you have to make a choice.' It was Carlisle I knew what he was asking. But I didn't want that for her! I mean sure I had fantasized about an eternity with Bella but that's all it was: a fantasy. 'Edward you have to decide now! Can you live without her?' And then my decision was made. It was the most selfish decision I had ever made but I knew that I could not live without her. Without a second thought I leant over, whispered: 'I love you, I'm sorry' and bit her neck, wrists, the back of her knees, anywhere I could put venom into and prayed it wasn't too late. 'Come on Bella, just hang on a bit longer, please.'

(BPOV)

_Previously: Edward I'm sorry. I love you. That was the last thought I had before everything started to go black._

'_BELLA!' And that was the last thing I heard before I stopped trying to fight._

Everything was black for a while, but after an immeasurable amount of time I became somewhat aware of what was happening around me. The first thing I heard was: 'And the cavalry has arrived! Let's kick some vampire a- OW Rosie!' That booming voice was music to my ears! Emmett! That meant the Cullen's were here! After that I could hear some kind of struggle before two people rushed over and started poking and prodding me, it hurt but I couldn't find my voice to tell them to stop. And then I heard a conversation:

'Edward she's lost too much blood! She's too weak; you have to make a choice!' that sounded like Carlisle; Edward was here! But what choice what is he talking about? 'Edward you have to decide now! Can you live without her?'

And then all I heard was a whispered: 'I love you, I'm sorry' before the burning started.

**So... my big secret's revealed! Charlie was a mental shield so Edward couldn't read his mind and Alice couldn't predict his future (it's slightly different to the whole 'Bella's a shield thing' but this is the way I pictured it since the first chapter of keeping secrets. Well we're almost finished now! Just a chapter to wrap things up and probably an epilogue if you guys want one? I'm kind of sad to let it all go to be honest! Anyways: WHAT DID YOU THINK? Review and let me know! See you soon**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back again with the last OFFICIAL chapter! Sad times! But there will be an epilogue a few years or so into the future that will hopefully by up either the end of this week or the beginning of the next and then I mark my first fanfic's complete! Thank you to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed/alerted keeping secrets or Charlie's revenge- it means a lot to know that there are people who like my writing So thank you soo much for reading and keep a look out for any future stories I may post! (I'm thinking maybe an all human story next but I haven't figured out all the details so keep your eyes peeled!)**

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was burning all over; I felt as though I was on fire! I wanted to scream but some part of my subconscious told me not to: _It would hurt Edward_. So I tried my hardest not to scream because I knew what was happening: he had changed me. He knew that was what I wanted but had told me that he couldn't bear to destroy my soul. But I guess when it came down to change me or live without me he couldn't bear to let me go. I was glad; I wanted to spend forever with him and if 3 days of burning was what it would take then I would go through it a hundred times over to be with him.

I burned for what felt like forever before the fire started to leave me; it left my extremities first and slowly made its way to my heart which beat erratically a few times before falling silent; as it would stay for the rest of eternity.

I took a second or two to take in my new senses; I could smell and hear everything now! It seemed as though I could hear for miles! Then I felt something squeeze my hand and there was only one thought in my head: _Edward._ I sat bolt upright and my new eyes scanned the room; searching for him. Somewhere in my mind I registered that I was in Edward's bedroom back at the Cullen house, and another part marvelled over how beautiful everything was now, but the larger part of my brain was frantically searching for him. My eyes finally met his and I felt a blinding smile cross my face before I threw my arms around him.

'Edward! I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much!' I felt him stiffen under my touch and I pulled away confused.

'Sorry love it's just… you're a bit stronger now, you'll have to go easy.' Oh;_ I hurt him!_

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!' I tried to hug him again but more gently this time. 'What happened, where's Charlie? And Victoria?'

'Calm down love, everything's fine, Charlie and Victoria are both gone: it's over.' _ It's over._ I didn't think I had ever heard two sweeter words. I was free!

'Wow it's over; at last. So… now we can just… be together?' He smiled at me and caressed my cheek.

'Yes my love, forever. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I didn't know what the next chapter of my life would hold, but I knew that as long as I had Edward we could get through it: together.

(EPOV)

'I love you too' I had never heard sweeter words spoken. My Bella was now a vampire, like she had always wanted, Charlie and Victoria were both gone, Alice had her sight back, Jasper was relieved to not have to worry about killing her and Carlisle and Esme were excited about the newest addition to our family.

But I couldn't believe it was over. I seemed to have spent so long protecting Bella that it was strange to wrap my head around the fact that she would be able to take care of herself now… I would go through it all a hundred thousand times if it meant that I got my Bella out of it but I was glad it was over. Now we would concentrate on us; just being together like any other regular teenagers and we had all the time in the world to do it.

Bella was more beautiful than ever and she was mine. She wanted to be with me: forever. And I very much wanted that in return. Neither of us knew what the future would hold but whatever it was we would get through it the way we always did: as a family: together.

**And there you have it guys! Sorry this one's quite short but there isn't really much to say! It was really just to tie loose ends together. I'll work on the epilogue and will hopefully have it up by the end of the week! Once again thank you to everyone has reviewed/alerted!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys, here's the epilogue as promised! Sorry it took so long! I had reading week- to everyone else it's a doss week- not for languages students! You do not even want to KNOW how much work I had to do! And I've just been given a load more! So I decided to procrastinate like a boss and update for you guys! Aren't I amazing? Anyways here it is: the last EVER chapter of charlie's revenge.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who ever reviewed/alerted and a special thank you to those of you who have been with me since I first posted the first chapter of keeping secrets! Your continued support means the world to me! Keep an eye out for any future stories I may post (although it might take a while I think I'm going to take a little break for now) and I will see you in the future, enjoy!**

**Also- review one last time?**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Epilogue

BPOV

(10 Years later)

As Edward and I returned back to the house I had lived in all those years ago, for one last time, I couldn't help but reflect on all that had happened:

We had obviously moved away from Forks; the human story was that Charlie had kidnapped and murdered me after he had escaped from prison and the Cullen's had moved as they were unable to bear the grief. The reality was that we needed to go somewhere there wasn't many humans around just until I could be around them without killing anyone. The adjustment was hard, but Edward and the family were always there to help, and according to the Cullen's I handled it rather well; I was able to be around humans just a year later.

And then a year after my change Edward proposed. It was our anniversary and he took me back to our meadow and proposed there. It was simple: nothing extravagant, but it fit us and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Alice, of course, wanted to plan the wedding; I let her just because it made her happy but Edward and I had veto power on anything we thought was too over the top. So, 6 months after he proposed Emmett married us in Denali where we were staying with another vegetarian coven.

The years that followed were blissful. We spent some time apart and some time together as a family. Rose and Emmett had just adopted a little girl; after much discussion whether it was safe to raise a human baby in a house full of vampires we decided to go for it. She was a gorgeous little girl with dark curly hair and ice blue eyes; she looked a lot like Emmett in a way and if you didn't know you would swear Rose and Em were her real parents and I had no doubt that she would develop Rose's _take no c**p_ attitude; they were joined at the hip.

As for everyone else Esme and Carlisle renewed their vows last year and Alice and Jasper were… well they were Alice and Jasper. They still had their amazing connection they always had; they didn't feel the need to renew their vows very much. They said they knew they loved each other and they were already married so what was the point? I couldn't understand why Alice would turn down an opportunity to go shopping but I kind of understood where she was coming from.

As for right now? Edward and I were paying a visit to my childhood home. After many more 'therapy' sessions with Jazz and a lot of help from the rest of the family I was finally over everything that happened. As a vampire the memories were very blurry and scattered anyway, but I felt like I needed a trip back to the house just to get some closure. Was I 'alive', the house would have become mine, but being that neither Charlie or I had any other living relatives it was simply put up for sale. But as we hadn't been back here since I had no idea whether it had been sold.

'You ready for this, love?' Edward's voice broke me out of my reverie.

'Yeah, yeah I think I am.' We stood in the woods that ran around the back of the house and I looked out at where it all started. Watching what appeared to be a new family moving in; there was the two parents and two little kids; a boy and a girl- they were giggling and what I guessed was their mum looked at them in what was supposed to be a stern way but just looked amused.

I turned to face my husband: 'You know it's funny, this is where it all started, and logically I shouldn't be able to stand here; I should be terrified of that house and everything that happened there… but part of me is grateful for it… because somehow throughout everything I went through… it led me to you. And I have never been so happy than when I'm with you. I love you Edward.'

He smiled that crooked smile I had fallen in love with and said: 'Yeah, I should hate that house for all the pain it put you through… but a part of me is grateful too, because I got you out of it, and you have made me the happiest person on earth Bella. I love you so much.'

I smiled back at him, and we turned around, to go back to our family, to start the next chapter of our lives. And we both knew, that no matter where it took us, no matter where we ended up, that we would always have each other, and that together, we were strong enough to overcome anything.

**LOL I just realised how cheesy the end is! Haha oh wells! So, that's all folks! Make me happy and review one last time? Like I said once love never dies is finished I'll be taking a little break from writing for a while (mainly because I'm finishing my first year of uni and I've got TONS of revision to do for my exams in a few months.) but rest assured that I WILL be back, probably around july (ish) time, so keep an eye out for any more stories I write! Thank you once again! See you soon!**

**Puss-is-in-boots**


End file.
